dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Rings
Allfather's Ring Effect: Gives 2 attunement slots and increases miracle damage Location: In the Tomb of Giants you have to drop down multiple times. The item is clearly visible near the ladder down to the bonfire before Nito Amber Tearstone Ring Effect: Increases shield stability when health is low. Unsure if it increases damage reduction. Location: Just after the first Capra encounter in a locked room (Burg Latchkey) where Griggs used to be Ashen Ring Story related, Dropped by Jareel. Does nothing by itself, but allows you to fight hidden black knights throughout the world of Lordran. When all black knights and Gwyn are slain it will transform into "Gwynevere's Ring". You don't have to wear the ring, you just need to have it. Description: "Haunting ash-covered ring" Ash-covered ring recovered by Gwyn's nameless firstborn from the site where his father linked the flame and rekindled the Age of Fire. The ring is cold and powerless, and heavy with old burdens. Why would anyone want it now? Known Hidden Black knight locations: * Upper Undead Asylum (Near where you would find the pyromancer hand) * Roof of the front of sen's fortress (Jump down to bottom of the Sen's Fortress, climb up the ladder, hit the wall in front of you and climb up that ladder. The hidden black knight is there.) * By the right side along the cliffs from Alvina. Go from the Butterfly direction, reach the cliffs and turn right, do not cross the bridge. * Above the Taurus Demon boss fight where the 2 archers usually are in the original version Bellowing Dragoncrest Ring Effect: Increases magic potency Location: Defeat the Zombie Dragon on the bridge in Cloister of Exiles Black Dragon's Ring Effect: The ring increases your damage by 50% but also sets all defense to 0 besides natural defense (Defense given by levels). Boosts only physical damage Location: Defeat Kalameet Bloodbite Ring Effect: Increases bleed resist Location: In Sen's on a ledge near the first rolling ball track. Drop off to the side near the top of the ball track. Bond to Beyond Effect: ???? NEEDS MORE TESTING. What we know so far: Certain enemies are known to give soft humanity if enough of them are killed before the area's boss is killed (for more information, look here). NOT among those enemies are the mosquitoes that poison you in the Fetid Slagmire. However, with Quelaag dead, it was indeed possible to obtain soft humanity from killing only these poison mosquitoes. The rate at which one may obtain soft humanity is not clear. With 3 soft humanity it took over 20 poison mosquitoes before another humanity was gained, but with 4 soft humanity it only took 15 kills to gain another. From this, it seems likely that it's not based off of the normal system, and that each kill has a random chance to provide soft humanity. AGAIN, MORE TESTING IS NEEDED. IF YOU HAVE INFORMATION, PLEASE COMMENT BELOW. Description: Bonds wearer with eldritch truths Secret forge-bond crafted by Sen on the eve of her Great Inferno, and shared only with Velka. Sen cafted eyes to see more worlds than any could fathom, and came to realize that the "gods" lifted up by her belaguered Lord were little more than vermin gnawing at the edges of a cosmic tapestry. Humanity, whatever it is, offers more insight than heavenly wisdom. Location: Use the Soul of Manus (Need Pale Eye Orb). Examine the statue in Painted World surrounded by spearmen Cat Covenant Ring Effect: Get summoned to invade Darkroot Location: Join the covenant with Alvina Chloranthy Ring Effect: Increases stamina regeneration rate Location: In the Royal Wood in a mimic chest that is very hard to see. The chest is in a pool of water before the bridge leading to the graveyard with Elizabeth, somewhat near the elevator shortcut and two Guardians. It's where the chest surrounded by Mushroom Parents would be in Darkroot Garden. Cold Tearstone Ring Effect: Increases defense when Health is low. Location: Drained New Londo behind a pillar near the large mob that spawns exploding skulls. Just as you drop down running towards Four Kings. Dreaming Dragoncrest Ring Effect: Gives 5 attunement slots but decreases weapon damage massively. Note: Damage is decreased by approximately 75% Locatin: In front of the Zombie Dragon in Dragon's Ravine Darkmoon Seance Ring Effect: Open the path to Gwyndolin near Gwyn's Altar bonfire, gives about %10 damage increase to sorceries and pyromancies Location: Drained New Londo, on the edge of a well, next to an illusory wall. The wall is outside between the two large cathedral buildings on the way to Four Kings. Where a titanite chunk was previously. Video: https://youtu.be/QwpheIdQuqY?t=1571 Darkwood Grain Ring Effect: Flippin out like ninjas! Location: Can be bought from Shiva after joining the forest covenant. Shiva is found in his usual place either in blighttown or the forest. Dusk Crown Ring Effect: Grants extra magic casts. Reduces max HP by ~30% Location: In Oolacile near Elizabeth back behind some grave stones Embraced Ring Effect: Increases maximum health/stamina/equip load but reduces souls gained by 20% Location: Kill Lautrec, or complete his invasion with the Black Eye Orb as usual Empyrean Bond Effect: Increases equip load a medium amount (more than Embraced Ring, less than Havel's Ring), decreases Lightning resist, and gives the effect of silent footsteps similar to Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring Location: Kill a butterfly in Crystal Caves (Need Pale Eye Orb). Examine the statue near the Sunlight Alter/Drake bridge Etched Ring Starting gift. Gives you an ability to make pacts with the Gods: * Kremmel, God of Struggle - found in the starting cell. Increases stamina by a lot (eg. from 172 to 311), but makes it regenerate a lot slower as well, and speeds up durability reduction by 5 times. * Caitha, Goddess of Tears - found in the first cell on the left. Increases toxic and poison resistance by 300 points, however, the player receives about 2 times more damage. The factor seems to vary from enemy to enemy. (needs conformation). * Zandroe, God of Greed - found in the first cell on the right. Attack power is increased, (either it needs testing or it doesn't work) however, the player gains 5 times less souls from normal enemies. Boss drop smaller amount of souls as well, the factor varies from boss to boss in range from 1 to 10. * Nahr Alma, God of Blood - found in the second cell on the left. The player gains health from slain enemies, however it also drains the player's health over time. * Quella, God of Dreams - found at the end of the hall, after killing the sitting hollow. Supposedly forces you to never die, if you die you get stuck in Abyss with no way out. Effects on Gameplay Pacts make your play-through harder. Any positive effects haven't been found yet. If you make at least one pact and unequip the ring you will be cursed and the pacts will break. If you don't make pacts you can unequip the ring safely. The ring is destroyed if you climb up the ladder out the starting corridor w/o making pacts, or if you unequip the ring later on and come back to that ladder. There are no known benefits from playing with Etched Ring and the pacts, nor from finishing the game with it. When you finish the game the Etched Ring will be removed from your inventory. P.S. Despite looking like Old Witch's Ring, the Etched Ring doesn't give you an ability to understand Quelaag's sister. Gwynevere's Ring Effect: Allows you to get help, while fighting "Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight". Slightly boosts ALL stats (including max stamina) Location: Get the "Ashen Ring" and kill the four hidden black knights and Gwyn Hawk Ring Effect: Increases the flight distance of arrows. Can be used to open the Artorias crest door in Darkroot. Location: Found by killing a giant behind a hidden wall. Enter Sen's and immediately jump down, climb back up the nearby ladder, and hit a hidden wall at the top of the ladder. Climb the ladder behind it and the giant is there. Hornet Ring Effect: Increases critical damage Location: Next to the fake bonfire just after pinwheel inside of a coffin. Very hard to see Leo Ring Effect: Increase counter damage. Can be used to open the Artorias crest door in Darkroot. Location: Defeat Ornstein second Lingering Dragoncrest Ring Effect: Increases the duration of spells Location: Defeat the dragon butt in the old Centipede boss room Lithic Bond Effect: 10% increased health, increased both Fire/Lightning resist and gives 25 poise Description: Bonds wearer with earth One of the three great forge-bonds crafted by Sen, which are now presumed lost. The lithic bond was sparked by a vision of a world of crushing stone and metal, immovable and eternal, and was worn only while the Goddess forged her heaviest weaponry. Location: Become cursed (Need Pale Eye Orb). Then examine the statue in the Undead Parish where the Firekeeper soul used to be Mark of Stone Effect: Gives physical defense while decreasing your lightning defense. Location: Given by an ancient dragon when you give it the doll in a dream. You can get there by using the soul of the "Bane of Lordran". Orange Charred Ring Effect: Take very little damage from lava. Give you an ability to understand Quelaag's sister. It's worth noting that, unlike the vanilla game, you don't lose the ring when going in NG+. Location: Defeat the Centipede Demon who is now just outside of the lava entrance to Izalith Poisonbite Ring Effect: Increases poison resist Location: In the Sluiceworks next to the bonfire, behind some breakable crates Rendal's Ring Effect: Increases physical defense and lightning resist by 50 Location: At the top of Sen's drop down to the wooden grating from the catwalk with the Balder Knight. Then drop below to a metal beam Ring of Ephemera Effect: Increases action speed by 10-20%, reduces max HP by ~50%. Location: Dropped by Ornstein, Scion of Naught. (kill red phantom Smough first) Description: Fickle ring sometimes found in the wake of ensouled illusions. Frees its wearer of earthly substance and grants unnatural speed. '' ''The phantoms of phantoms have no place in this world, and are condemned to undulate through time for all eternity. What monster would knowingly create such a being? Ring of Sacrifice Effect: Prevents losing souls on death Location: Behind the Sluiceworks bonfire on the opposite side of the round chasm. Trade Snuggly an Egg Vermifuge You can get an exchange for Cracked Red Eye Orb from Snuggly the Crow Ring of the Rock Effect: Increases equip load a lot. This is a rename of Havel's Ring Location: Complete Havel's questline where he kills Seath, then he will drop this ring in Ash Lake near the Everlasting Dragon Ring of the Sun Princess Effect: Boosts Miracle synergy Location: Join the covenant with Gwynevere Ring of the Sun's Firstborn Effect: Boosts Miracles power Location: In the Undead Asylum next to a boulder when you return later. Ring of Temptation Effect: Boosts souls received from fallen enemies by 50% but when you die, you lose all your souls and liquid humanity (the number in the top left by your HP and stamina bars). Your green death marker still is placed, but will always have 0 souls and 0 humanity. (Ring of Sacrifice does not save the souls, but save humanity). This ring does not break on death and can be safely unequipped and reequipped. Seems to have a cooldown when equipped, will not take effect for several seconds (you can't hot swap it at the end of a boss fight) Location: Undead Asylum drop down the Asylum Demon and then climb up the ladder. Trade Snuggly a Sunlight Maggot Rusted Iron Ring Effect: Same as vanilla. Location: Behind a Titanite Demon in the bottom floor of Sen's Forge. Covetous Gold Serpent Ring Effect: increased item discove. Location: Just after Pinwheel on the path back up into Catacombs Serous Bond Effect: Walk freely in water (Rusted Iron Ring) and increases Fire resist a lot (ideal for lava running) Location: Walk through Ash Lake and wait until the Hydra finishes it's jump across the sandbar (Need Pale Eye Orb). Examine the statue behind Frampt in Firelink Silver Serpent Ring Effect: increase in the number of souls received by 20%. Location: In the lava area near Ceaseless Discharge. Easy to see on a ledge as you run down to Demon Ruins. Roll through the lava to the ledge to it's left. Then 30fps jump to the item. Tiny Being's Ring Effect: Increases healing received by ~15%. Judging by the description does something else as well. Location: Oolacile Township by Gough on the other side of the stairs up to him Twilight Ring Effect: Turns you invisible (Ring of Fog) Location: Defeat the Twilight Vagrant in the pre-lordvessel DLC Wolf ring Effect: increase of balance Location: In the abyss area in Oolacile behind the hidden wall near the last shortcut elevator. Where sif used to be.